This invention relates to control switch units.
More particularly the invention concerns temperature or pressure responsive switch units in which a switching operation is effected in response to deformation of a fluid-filled flexible-walled capsule or power element.
A known type of such a control switch unit comprises a housing, a fluid-filled flexible-walled power element or capsule mounted within the housing, an operating lever pivotally mounted in the housing and arranged to operate a switch located in the housing in response to deformation of the capsule, a tension spring located within the housing and acting on the operating lever, the tension spring exerting a moment on the lever in opposition to that exerted thereon by the capsule, and cam means for adjusting the tension in the spring to predetermine the operating point of the switch in response to deformation of the capsule.
An object of the present invention is to provide a switch unit of the aforesaid type which is of simple construction and assembly while being versatile in its practical applications, and capable of adaptation to a variety of different uses without radical modification.